1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo loading and unloading apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for maintaining the platform of an aircraft cargo loader level relative to the cargo door of an aircraft being serviced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for loading cargo into and unloading cargo from an aircraft are well known in the art and such apparatus is referred to herein as an aircraft cargo loader although it will be understood that the subject aircraft loading apparatus performs both loading and unloading functions.
These loaders transfer relatively small containers into and out of the aircraft through a cargo opening in the side of the aircraft, while the very large cargo aircraft can be loaded by opening a tilt-up nose to accommodate large containers. These loaders are self propelled and are driven into position adjacent the cargo opening and then connected to the aircraft by an adapter carried on a forward end of a vertically moving bridge. A main platform is disposed rearwardly of the bridge and is elevated between a low container receiving position and an elevated position where the forward end of the platform engages the rear end of the bridge to move the upper surfaces of both the bridge and platform into substantially planar alignment with the cargo supporting surface of the aircraft. Scissor assemblies are provided for guiding the bridge and platform during their vertical movement.